Rise of the Resistance
by TheTrickster96
Summary: The Magical Empire reigns supreme and after ten years they begin to spread across the world, bringing peace to all human-kind. But laying in wait is The Resistance, led by General Harry Potter himself. Imperial spies are everywhere but Harry has one spy where the Emperor would never look.
1. Rise: Commander Taylor

Rise of the Resistance

By TheTrickster96

Chapter One

Commander Taylor

It had taken Liam James Taylor ten years to rise up the ranks of the Magical Empire. Being a half-blood did prove to be problematic but he had proven to be useful to whoever his commanding officer was, and as a result had recommendations from the highest ranks. Imperial life was easy in some ways but he was sickened at the luxuries that were at his disposal. Liam was in no way weak, he was able to fight the strongest witch or wizard and win and he was physically strong as well also he was extremely handsome and had caught the eye of many women but alas he was married to Astoria Greengrass no less which had infuriated many purebloods, that fact alone set Liam back two years but he never had any iota of regret for marrying Astoria.

On the tenth anniversary of Voldemort's triumph and the rise of the Empire, Liam Taylor was honoured with a promotion to the rank of Commander. He was told that his command would go downin history and he soon found out that it would be a note in history. He couldn't help but feel a little excited to see his first command. But he was surprised when he was met by Bellatrix Lestrange and Grand Admiral Malfoy in his own home.

"Ah Commander Taylor, we were wondering if you were ever coming home." Bellatrix said.

Liam immediately saluted and stood to attention.

"Stand at ease Commander. We are here to brief you on your command. It is the decision of Minister Lestrange and I that your abilities be put to use where they are best suited. You have overlooked many missions for the Empire and it is due time that you are commended for your successes. Your last commander spoke very highly of you, believe me Commander we hear everything, myself and a few others have watched your career with great interest." The Admiral praised.

Liam smiled in gratitude and bowed his head.

"I live for the Empire, Admiral. To have this praise is gratifying." Liam replied.

Bellatrix smiled and took a sip from the cup of tea she had in her hand.

"Enough talk about praise. Your command is why we're here so let's get to it... The Emperor himself has requested that you are to take command of our very first battle cruiser. It had been named the IMS Malevolence, apparently the muggle slaves have some use as they designed the cruiser. Now tomorrow you will be taken to Portsmouth Shipyards and you will recieve your first orders from Admiral Nott. Any questions Commander?" Bellatrix finished.

"Just one, Minister. My wife, will she be able to come with me?" Liam asked.

"Why of course. Your personal quarters have been adapted for the both of you.

Liam nodded his thanks and thought to himself,

_'At least I'll have Astoria with me for this one.'_

-RR-

The following morning Liam and Astoria Taylor were met by Admiral Nott at Portsmouth Railway station.

"Good morning Commander Taylor, Mrs Taylor. Follow me." Admiral Nott said.

The Admiral didn't say anything until they reached the Shipyards. The sight that awaited Liam was nothing he would have ever suspected. The Malevolence was indeed a battle cruiser butit was not anchored in the sea but actually it was held in place by multiple anchors as the ship hovered in the air.

"Not what you expected Taylor?" Nott laughed. "Come aboard and meet your crew."

Walking along the corridors of the Malevolence was astounding for Liam, it was painted in Imperial colours but that didn't stop Liam from admiring the work. Liam and Astoria followed Nott into what was one of five cargo bays. The trio climbed a flight of stairs where two officers were standing on attention. A whistle was sounded and the crew fell silent and saluted the Admiral. He saluted back and stepped on to the podium.

"By Imperial Decree Twenty Seven, Commander Liam James Taylor is to take full command of the Imperial Battle Cruiser Malevolence. Signed Grand Admiral Lucius Malfoy, with the Emperor's permission."

Nott stood down and allowed Liam to take the podium.

Clearing his voice he began,

"This is my first command as I'm sure that this is your first posting. We are here to do the Emperor's bidding. We will show the rest of the Navy that the Malevolence is the future. She is the first of her kind, let's treat her right. In the name of the Emperor we shall prove to the world that with the Empire, everlasting peace shall reign. Long live the Empire!"

* * *

**Welcome to Rise of the Resistance! Now this story will be put in place for the foreseeable future. This story will have a few Sci-Fi elements taken from Star Trek and Star Wars but mainly SW. I had this idea out of the blue and boom here's Chapter One! Hope you like this!**


	2. Rise: The First Order

Rise of the Resistance

By TheTrickster96

Chapter Two

The First Order

The Malevolence's bridge was magnificent, Liam was forced to admit. Three seats in the middle of the room while the consoles for all operations surrounded the chairs.

"Commanding officer on deck." Called an officer who Liam knew to be his first officer.

"You must be Lieutenant Parkinson. I read your records on file, highest scores in your year in the Academy,glowing reports from instructors and if you're like your mother then I look forward to having you here." Liam said.

The young Lieutenant blushed from the praise. Taylor may be a Half-blood but he was a superior officer and was very hard to please from what she had heard from her mother.

"Lieutenant take us out of dock and then call all senior officers to the briefing room."

The Lieutenant nodded and proceeded with taking out the Malevolence without a single problem. Liam kept a stony expression and merely nodded at Parkinson and then walked towards the briefing room.

-RR-

When all the staff had convened and taken their seats, Lieutenant Parkinson began the mission brief.

"Our mission has been ordered by Imperial High Command itself. Our orders, to seek, locate and capture General Hermione Granger of the Resistance movement. Imperial spies last placed her in Dublin but Intelligence believes that she is now operating with her own taskforce outside Cork. Command wants us to question her and send any intel we get from her concerning the Resistance itself and the whereabouts of General Potter. We are to maintain radio silence at all times and only report to High Command when we have the target."

"We'll head to Dublin first and assess the situation there. If Granger does indeed have a taskforce, they may be planning an attack. Where do we stand on troop numbers?" Liam asked.

"Thirty battalions along with five special units Sir." The tactical officer replied.

"Very well. Shut down the communications array and go straight to tactical alert. Best speed to Dublin. Dismissed." Liam said.

"Parkinson." Liam called. "I would like a crew manifest as soon as possible. Have it sent to my quarters."

The Lieutenant nodded and walked away.

-RR-

While the IMS Malevolence made its way to Dublin, deep underground in a secret location a man was making his way to his own meeting. This man had become a name that was known by all magical beings but only in places that were not under Imperial rule would you hear his name. His face was known by many but it was now rarely seen in public, of course there were whispers of suppossed sightings but they were scarce and usually never true. Anyone could have jet black hair and green hairs and glasses with circular lenses, but this msn had uncontrollable black hair with glowing emeralds for eyes but he didn't wear the glasses anymore, not when he could have contact lenses. Of course this man was General Harry Potter and he wss the one of the five Generals of the Resistance movement. One other General was absent during this particular meeting but the other three were present.

Harry smiled brightly as he saw three of his best friends waiting for him. There was General Ron Weasley, who was in charge of operations in the continent of Asia. Captain General Neville Longbotto, who was in charge of the Resistance's forces and finally there was Commander General Daphne Potter, who would usually be in charge of logistics and distribution but had taken over Hermione's position temporarily as Ambassador. It was a nice change for Daphne as the workload wasn't as much as her previous role, especially since she was pregnant.

"Morning all, so what's in the news so far? We'll start with Neville." Harry started.

"The latest recruits arrived at Sandurst and training begins tomorrow morning. We're looking at a minimum of a hundred and twenty five recruits. Also we've received word from Seamus in Brazil, he's requested someone with experience with dragons."

"Hmm great news Nev," said Daphne. "We'll send Charlie this afternoon, there's a convoy heading to South America then."

"Not much news on my side I'm afraid. Sorry Harry, I am trying but communications have been cut across the Russian border. I have a team working on it and they'll have a report for me no later than this evening."

Harry nodded and smiled reassuringly. But once he realised it was his turn on the meeting, his smile disappeared.

"We've gotten word from our source in the Empire, Liam was promoted to the rank of Commander yesterday and has been placed in command of the Empire's new ship, the IMS Malevolence. We know where the Malevolence is headed for... Ireland. Hermione's been sighted in Dublin according to Severus. I do not doubt that we will have another confrontation with Imperial forces. I'm thinking of going to help along with my squadrons, Daphne will be in command if I don't come back...but I probably will. I don't plan on making her a single mother and leave the Resistance in her hands!"

-RR-

Liam had to admit, the Malevolence was a technological marvel. He was given a tour by a low-ranked Ensign and he was shocked by how advanced the ship was. Astoria was adapting quickly to their new home but it didn't feel like home without Daphne around, when news of Daphne's connection to the Resistance came to light, Astoria, for the sake of Liam's mission, was forced to disown Daphne. Of course the sisters knew it was to protect the family and Liam, as he infiltrated the Empire but it didn't make it feel any better.

That night while having dinner, Liam and Astoria were disturbed by the door chime. It turned out to be Lieutenant Parkinson, who was delivering the crew manifest.

"How about that?!" Liam said sounding surprised.

Astoria raised her eyebrow in question.

"It seems that Tracey has also been assigned to the Malevolence as well as Megan Jones and Malfoy's sister. So we have five spies onboard. This should be interesting." Liam noted.

"Tracey's here?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Astoria said angrily.

"Ria, I had no idea Davis was assigned to me, neither did I know about the others. But remember, our moves will be watched. Even now you're still not trusted by most Imperials because of Daphne being with the General. Tracey is in one of Corporal Bulstrode's security details. I can have Tracey assigned to you as a personal bodyguard, I still want you protected especially after last month."

Astoria's eyes dulled at the mention of the incident that occured the previous month. A very few number of Imperials took it on themselves to attack Astoria because her relationship with Liam or because of her sister's so-called betrayal to the Emperor. Needless to say Liam had been allowed to question the assassins himself. Some say using the Unforgivables taints the soul but Liam never held back and when the guards checked on the imprisoned assassins, the sight was unbearable. It was on that day that Liam would swear to his wife that he would do everything in his power to protect her, even if it meant sacrificing himself in the process.

-RR-

The next morning Liam woke and watched Astoria sleep for nearly ten minutes before getting into uniform and making his way to the bridge.

"Parkinson, report." Liam called.

"We're now in position above Dublin, but there have been complications..." The Lieutenant replied nervously.

Liam raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"Complications, Lieutenant? What sort?" Liam said icily.

"Imperial Control doesn't have us on their systems and they have been ordering us to identify ourselves for the past hour." Parkinson replied, her eyes downcast.

"Raise the communications barrier. I will not be stopped by some idiot." Liam barked.

This was the bit he really liked about pretending to be an Imperial. Being able to shout at other officers. An officer nodded to Taylor indicating that he was on.

"This is Commander Liam James Taylor of the IMS Malevolence. I understand that we are not scheduled to be in Irish Airspace but I have my orders from Grand Admiral Malfoy and Minister Lestrange herself. Now I suggest you do not bother my first officer with pathetic drivel and do your job properly."

"Uh...yessir. Right away Commander. I apologise for the inconvenience."

Liam grinned inwardly and holding in the temptation to burst into laughter.

_'I love this sometimes. I really do!' He thought to himself._

* * *

**Chapter Two done and dusted! I'd like to thank those of you who have followed and favourited and reviewed.**

**Next Chapter: The Emperor demands an update on the Malevolence's mission while two parts of the Golden Trio meet up and fight the Empire in the Battle of Ireland.**


	3. Rise: The Battle of Ireland

**Rise of the Resistance**

**By TheTrickster96**

**Chapter Three**

**The Battle of Ireland**

The IMS Malevolence cast a shadow over Dublin as it blocked out the sun. The public ran for their lives when they saw the dreadnought ship hover in the sky. It was evident that the ship was Imperial but no one ever thought that the Empire was that advanced. On the bridge of the Malevolence, Commander Taylor sat in his chair waiting rather patiently.

"Communication established Commander. Signal is broadcasting on Resistance channel Alpha Two."

"You have doubts, Lieutenant?" Liam asked his first officer.

"With respect sir, the information concerning the Resistance communications channels hasn't been checked by Imperial Intelligence, we have no assurances that this information we recieved from the spy is legitimate."

Liam however, knew that the information was reliable especially since he knew all Resistance Communications Channels and Alpha Two was a very old channel which was only used to lure in Imperial forces. But before Liam could say anything, there was a beeping from the operations console.

"Commander, there's a communique addressed to you. The Emperor himself has requested that you make contact!" The officer said.

Everyone stopped and looked at Liam as if to gauge his reaction but he remained calm and straightened his uniform.

"Lieutenant, I do not wish to be disturbed. You have the bridge." Liam ordered and walked out of the bridge.

-RR-

Taylor kneeled before the image of the Emperor when he arrived in the communication room.

"Your Highness, how may I be of service to you this morning?" Liam asked.

"Rise Commander. Word has reached the Imperial Palace that you are pursuing Hermione Granger and that your efforts are going well. Give me a report Commander." Voldemort said.

"Well my Lord, according to a reliable source, it has been confirmed that Granger is in Ireland. My ship stands ready to begin our plan which is to open fire on unimportant targets around the city. My guess is, that Granger has her eyes on Dublin and will fight us as we attack. My men stand ready and the Malevolence shall prevail. Although there is a rumour my Lord, that Commander General Potter himself is providing additional garrisons and is here in Ireland also. "

Voldemort remained silent for a few moments before finally replying.

"Commander if you happen to come across Potter, eliminate him. It shall prove to be problematic for the Resistance and shortly they will be wiped out. I placed my faith in you, Commander, do not make me regret giving you the command of the Malevolence. That will be all. Good morning Commander Taylor."

Liam bowed his head once more and once the image of the Emperor was gone, he let out a deep breath before making his way to the bridge.

-RR-

Harry and Hermione were having a nice breakfast when all of a sudden there was a tremendous force which made the room shake.

"What the blazes was that?" Harry exclaimed as he helped Hermione back to her feet.

"It can only be the Empire. So let's have a look at the Malevolence shall we?" Hermiome replied and switched the television on. The sight made Hermione gasp and cover her mouth with shock. The Malevolence was nightmarish for anyone to gaze upon but when coupled with the destruction it was causing, it was worse than a nightmare.

"I hope Liam knows what he is doing. He's killing innocents!" Hermione cried.

"Liam wouldn't. He isn't like that!" Harry argued.

But the Resistance, over the past few years, had heard word that Liam Taylor had actually been a part of many skirmishes with the Empire against certain pockets of resistance. Most notably was his hand in the Falklands Massacre, where a unit led by Dean Thomas and Oliver Wood were eradicated on Taylor's orders. The Empire heralded Liam and that had gotten him promoted to Corporal and the title, 'The Cold Corporal'. From there doubts were raised on Taylor's alleigance to the Resistance but Harry and Daphne supported Liam no matter what.

"We haven't got time for this Mione! We have to get to Dublin and draw the Malevolence's fire. Move your forces in and I'll buy you time." Harry said.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?!" Hermione spat.

"Time that me and my brother-in-law had a chat..." Harry replied.

Back on the Malevolence, Liam was assessing damage reports.

"Commander! We're receiving a hail from an unknown position. I can't trace it nor can I pinpoint the area from which it's being sent." The ops officer said.

"Put it through Ensign." Parkinson said.

"Imperial Ship Malevolence...this is Commander General Harry Potter of the Resistance. You want my attention, you got it. I can't say it's a pleasure Commander Taylor under the circumstances but all I want you to do is stop your attack."

"General Potter... I have my orders from the Emperor himself, one does not simply tell the Emperor to stick it when in command of a Dreadnought. But listen to my counter-proposal, you surrender yourself unconditionally and order the Resistance to surrender to Imperial forces or...well I'm afraid Dublin will witness firsthand the might of the Magical Empire. You have ten seconds to decide. Lieutenant Parkinson, lock all weapons on the city and fire on my command."

Parkinson practically jumped up to weapons control and readied all the weapons.

"All weapons armed and locked on target sir." Parkinson said.

Harry was dumbfounded, would Liam really do it? Before he could say anything Hermione appeared and spoke out,

"What would your wife think Taylor?! The Greengrass Sisters are half Irish after all, so what do think your dear beloved wife would think of you if you obliterated the place where she grew up."

Liam had stopped dead, the voice of Hermione and her words cut through him as if they were a blade delivering a death blow. Liam was about to prove Hermione wrong when suddenly all the power cut out across the entire ship, including the comm.

"Emergency lights!" called Liam and the room was bathed in blue light.

Liam thanked the mysterious power cut and sank into his chair as the thought of his Ria hating him entered his mind. Liam left Parkinson in command, he needed his wife right now.

-RR-

Nobody saw the Commander for the rest of the day, he was in too much shock to be able to command right now. He spent the rest of the day in the company of Astoria and Tracey Davis. They shared lunch and sat down to a light supper before Tracey was to go report to Corporal Bulstrode. That night Liam and Astoria sat down once more but to a candlelit dinner where Liam told her everything. She could see the fear in his dark blue eyes and how tired they looked. But what he said next would shock her more than anything she had felt up to that point in time.

"I thought you would hate me if I gave the order to fire."

Astoria rose from her chair and offered her hand to Liam and whispered,

"Liam James Taylor, let me show you just how much I love you..."

And nothing else was said or neded to be said.

* * *

**An ending you weren't quite expecting perhaps? No real skirmish just yet but who's to say that the battle has ended? I'd like to thank penny is wise and fiferguy for their kind reviews. Any questions concerning Rise of the Resistance, please feel free to ask :)**

**Chapter Four: What exactly caused the Malevolence to lose power? Are they vulnerable to a Resistance attack? Also we find out a bit more about Hermione's stance on Commander Taylor.**

**Find out tomorrow with the next installment of Rise of the Resistance**


	4. Rise: Victory of the Empire

**Rise of the Resistance**

**By TheTrickster96**

**Chapter Four**

**Victory of the Empire**

The next morning Liam woke to see Astoria watching him, he smiled and chuckled.

"Hey! I'm the one who watches you sleep, not the other way around." He said in a sleepy voice.

Astoria only kissed him on the nose and hopped out of the bed, it was then that Liam remembered the previous night and he turned to Astoria who was beckoning him to the shower.

Lieutenant Andrea Parkinson was never tardy, in fact she always was early for her duty shifts, a fact that got her commended but at the same time, she was never really liked by her fellow officers but she was brought up not to care. It was common knowledge that Andrea's mother was Pansy Parkinson obviously but what wasn't known to even the Imperial Intelligence was that her father was someone impossible. Pansy of course told her the story of how it happened but Andrea refused to acknowledge that man as her father. She was a pureblood Imperial Officer with a long and illustrious career ahead of her and she would never let feelings get in the way of her goal, being an Admiral or even one day being Grand Admiral of the Fleet and being first officer to one of the most famous Commanders, she was on her way.

Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Parkinson met outside the lift to the bridge and they immediately went to work, thinking of ways to root out the Resistance.

"Sir what about an execution? We gather up Imperial prisoners and we execute them in a very public place. Such an obvious target will be too much for Granger and Potter to resist. We deploy snipers on nearby rooftops and we can have troops surround them."

Liam thought about it and it was a sound plan and he approved.

"Corporal Bulstrode, prepare your troops. Coordinate with Lieutenant Parkinson and prepare for a ground landing. Helm take us to the Imperial Landing Ports." Liam ordered.

-RR-

The Malevolence's crew had disembarked and were marching into the city centre. Ten prisoners were lined up against a wall in the square of what used to be known as Temple Bar. The gathered crowd drew silent when Commander Taylor stepped up to a podium.

"Citizens of the Empire, these men and women have been tried, charged and been found guilty by your judgement. Today they are sentenced to death!" Liam said, his voice echoing due to the Sonorous charm.

The crowd cheered at Liam's words and jeered the prisoners.

"At arms!"

Twenty troops raised their wands and took aim.

But before the order to fire could be begin, there was an almighty crack of thunder and the sky was filled with tiny dots which were actually Resistance fighters on their brooms. A second later, they opened fire with all kinds of curses. They were stunners mostly but a few curses were deadly and had hit their targets. But a few had hit civilians and caused mass panic.

"Get the Malevolence here NOW!" Liam hollered.

He used stunners primarily so as to capture as many of them as possible. But his attention was grabbed when he heard someone calling for Potter. This was his chance to capture Potter!

The unmistakable black hair made Harry stick out like a sore thumb and it was all too easy when Harry was stunned in the back and dragged away back to the Malevolence. As soon as Potter was captured, Liam sounded the retreat. The Resistance didn't even notice that their leader had been taken.

-RR-

Commander Taylor and Lieutenant Parkinson stood in the communication room as they awaited the Grand Admiral, Minister and the Emperor. Their images faded in and they were smiling with dark glee. Astral Projection was the primary way of communicating in the Empire nowadays, lomg gone were the days of owl post.

"Admiral Malfoy, Minister Lestrange, your Highness, no doubt that you have heard of our victory this morning. I can confirm that Commander General Potter is in a prison cell under the heaviest guard that my security chief could provide."

"Commander, this marks a great victory for the Empire. Too long have the Resistance scum proved to be problematic for the Navy but thanks to you, we can begin to finally exterminate them." Malfoy said with a dark smirk.

"With your permission sir, I'd like to question Potter, to see if I can obtain any information concerning the Resistance."

"Potter is a tough soldier Taylor, be wary and do not underestimate him. Doing so would only bring your ensured death. Bring him to us and we will question him further. Find out what you can." Lestrange said nodding her head.

"Congratulations are in order for you and your crew Commander. You have proven your loyalty to the Empire once again." Voldemort said as kindly as it might be actually possible for him.

"I thank you, your Highness, but Lieutenant Parkinson deserves the credit, not I. The Lieutenant thought and directed the operation. With your permission I'd like to request she be promoted to Lieutenant Commander."

"Very well. Congratulations Lieutenant Commander Parkinson." Admiral Malfoy said.

Once the images of Malfoy, Lestrange and Voldemort disappeared, Andrea Parkinson, for the very first time, dropped into a dead faint.

* * *

**General Potter in the Empire's clutches? Who is Andrea Parkinson's father? How will the Resistance react?**

**I cut Chapter Four short because what happens next between Harry and Liam is key to the story and to the character and current mindset of Liam Taylor. I cannot tell you how excited I am for Chapter Five. I can tell you this, it's going to be a Harry and Liam heavy chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Liam Taylor and Harry Potter talk face to face for the first time in ten years. But why does the subject of Lieutenant Commander Parkinson come up? Also find out finally the origins of Liam joining the Resistance and beginning his life as a spy.**


	5. Rise: The Truth Is Out There

**Rise of the Resistance**

**By TheTrickster96**

**Chapter Five**

**The Truth Is Out There**

Liam walked towards Harry's security cell. The guards saluted as he passed them, Liam didn't even acknowledge them. The cell door opened and Liam stepped in and found Harry sitting on the floor with his eyes closed.

"Never took you for one who meditates." Liam noted. He waved the guards away and they left the two alone. "This room is sealed. Surrounded by magic inhibitors, soundproofed and only one way out, through two squads of soldiers. In here you are cut off from the world in every single way so not even the Emperor could know that I've missed you, old friend." Liam then said with a smile on his face.

However Harry was not smiling, in fact he was livid and it was showing across his face.

"I understand that being an Imperial Officer, you are expected to follow your orders that you recieve but what you did...is a level I haven't seen the Empire go to since Sheffield. I have Hermione calling for your head! Ron has never trusted you since the Falklands excursion, Neville, Daphne and I have backed you from the start Liam but this...I can barely look at you." Harry said as calmly as he could manage.

Liam remained passive and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hermione is selfish, don't give me that look, you know she is. All she wants is for her wife to come back to her and somehow it's my fault that Tracey got assigned to the Malevolence. Don't even get me started on Weasley, oh he may outrank me but he is useless. You only gave him that position so he could feel important. Then look what he did, sacrificed two units under intel that was so obviously forged that a blind man could tell you. Neville taught me everything, I owe him my life. Daphne...now she's different, she's my sister in law so of course she has my back but at the same time, she doubts me. She doubts that I can keep my own wife safe and so do you." Liam spat back. "Well if you do survive this Harry, go back to your little table of Generals and tell them this, I may have killed our own soliders but how many times have I given you vital information on the Empire. Think about that for a while Commander General, sir!"

And Liam stormed angrily out.

-RR-

The soldiers saluted her as she passed, dressed in what was her brand new uniform. She loved the respect she had gotten as a Lieutenant but being a Lieutenant Commander was something else completely. Her name was now known throughout the Empire as the woman who captured Harry Potter. A sudden prang of guilt hit her when his name went through her mind, she stopped in the middle of the corridor and for no reason at all, started her way back to the lift and took herself down to the prison cells. Of course the soliders stationed there didn't question why she was there out loud but she knew they were thinking it. The door opened and there he was. Harry James Potter himself, his green eyes met her green eyes and in that moment of time, Andrea Parkinson and Harry Potter knew the truth and Andrea ran. Harry was in shock, those specific eyes were features of a dead woman and himself. Harry stuttered and fell against the nearest wall and slid down it. Identical to her mother in every single way except for her eyes. There was a time where Pansy Parkinson defected to the Resistance and begged Harry for help since she was being hunted by Draco Malfoy, he was killed before he even recognised Harry. That night Pansy thanked Harry but what was a truly innocent kiss turned into something else completely. It was weeks later that Pansy had contacted Harry telling him that she was indeed pregnant with their child. Months later she had gone off the grid but left Harry a note, saying that she had lost the baby.

'Well she didn't lose the baby...Oh dear God...I have a daughter! Daphne's got a stepdaughter and she's an Imperial!'

-RR-

Liam visited Harry the next morning. Harry hadn't moved from his spot from when he saw Andrea, his daughter.

"I understand that my first officer paid you a visit late last night. By now you know the truth about Andrea." Liam said.

Harry said nothing.

"Anyway I didn't come down here to talk about Lieutenant Commander Parkinson. I came down here because I wanted to tell you we won't be arriving in London for the next few days. Problems have arisen in Engineering, the shield emitters have somehow been disabled and we've detected multiple stress fractures along the primary hull. Your meeting with the Emperor has been postponed temporarily. The most advanced ship to date...so much for a successful shakedown run." Liam joked and smirked to himself.

"Do you remember the reason you joined up with us?" Harry asked quietly.

Liam's smirk disappeared and he turned to face Harry, who was already staring at him.

"There isn't a day that goes by when I don't remember. You know, just like me, what it feels like to have your family murdered in front of you. My brothers, my parents, all my family wiped out. I ran, and I hit something or rather someone. You." Liam said turning away from Harry. "But that was the past, I came to terms with that and put it behind years ago."

And with that Liam left once again.

He didn't return until later that night.

"I've contacted Resistance Command, Granger and what was left of your forces have retreated into Sector Three Five Nine. To say Granger was happy to even hear me, well let's just say she had a few choice words for me."

"Hermione really doesn't like you." Harry laughed. "Totally your fault. Lesson One, don't flirt with her wife, she gets so jealous, she goes greener then my eyes."

'Or your daughter's eyes.' Harry added silently.

"How was I to know that Tracey was married?! In all fairness I was drunk and it was a bet worth quite a nice amount of money." Liam replied grinning.

Their conversation then lost the humour and turned serious.

"Remind me Liam. Why did you join the Resistance?" Harry asked.

"Look Harry, ten years ago I was ready to kill every Imperial I could see. But times change, people change and that's what I did. My priorities changed once I got my rank, they changed again once I married 'Ria. Do you know what she made me see? The Empire, the Resistance, you're just as bad as each other. Each believing that the other should be wiped out without a second thought with no considering of who and or what gets in your way. To the Empire, you lot ard such a problem that they get muggles to design and construct a Dreadnought-class Battle Cruiser and they put their most decorated officer in command. To the Resistance, the Empire is tyrannical and pure evil. Well not as much as you would believe it to be Harry, yes Voldemort has established himself as Emperor and his Death Eaters control every square mile of what was the United Kingdom but have you seen mindless death? Have you seen people struggle to make a living? Believe it or not, the Magical Empire does good work. As does the Resistance, don't get me wrong. But one day I stopped...when my wife was almost killed. I decided then and there that I would do what is right for her and in my opinion...that means serving the Empire. This civil war will be our undoing Harry. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm cooking tonight. Goodnight Harry."

Liam's words stuck with Harry. He had been in Imperial service for almost eleven years now and he was indeed their most decorated officer. But what he said about the undoing of everyone due to the war, it scared Harry. What if this war would drive them to extinction?

-RR-

The Next Day

"So...you're Pansy's daughter...and mine." Harry said.

Andrea stood in front of him. Her green eyes, which were almost gleaming, looking into the glowing green eyes of her father.

"As far as I know, I have no father. You are merely the man who slept with my mother and from there I came to be. We share blood but I will never be your daughter." Andrea sneered.

"You have a baby sister! Or well you're going to have one. My wife, Daphne...she's having a girl. We even already have a name, Alexandra Marie Potter. I thought you should know".

Andrea sneered again but could not manage any words to retort. It had been her wish as a child to have a baby sister but her mother.

"You are so like your mother. Just as beautiful, smart by the sounds of it. You really are your mother's daughter. Except for the eyes, always the eyes." Harry whispered.

He reached out his hand to touch her cheek but she stepped away with tears in her eyes. She tried to regain her composure but she failed again and she walked out as fast as she could. She needed to talk to someone, somebody who could be trusted and was helpful. Andrea knew of one person who fit thst description perfectly and went down the decks to see her. She waited at the door until she was greeted by Astoria.

"You said anytime I needed someone to talk to, I could come and see you." Andrea said.

"Of course my dear. Come in, I've just made some tea, Liam...I mean the Commander is on the bridge so he won't be around till this evening. Besides I'd be a horrible godmother if I didn't help you."

* * *

**So major developments with Liam. He's not on anyone's side anymore but what will Astoria think? Hermione and Tracey...okay I admit I wanted to have a bit of a laugh so I did that. I thought of the first character that came to mind and voila! Now Andrea...is not only Harry's daughter but Astoria's goddaughter as well?! Chapter Six will be coming on Wednesday!**

**Next Chapter: Sparks fly when Harry comes face to face with the full fury of someone's temper. The Malevolence repairs are completed and the journey back begins...but what of the Resistance? What are they planning to get their leader back?**

**Find out this Wednesday only on FanFiction.**

**Sounded funny, you read that aloud in your head as you would hear it on tv didn't ya?**

**Bye!**


	6. Rise: Journey's End

**I am so sorry this is late! I had a lot of work over this past week and now I am back! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rise of the Resistance**

**By TheTrickster96**

**Chapter Six**

**Journey's End**

It was a quiet night as the Malevolence flew back over the Irish Sea. Commander Taylor was sitting in his command chair reading status reports while Lieutenant Commander Parkinson was checking over the repairs report. A beeping sound came from the tactical console and Corporal Bulstrode looked confused when she saw what it was indicating.

"Sir...sensors are detecting multiple unknown signatures...they are now on a intercept course."

"Ready weapons. Battle stations." Liam called.

It wasn't hard to guess that the incoming signatures were Resistance fighters, coming to attempt a daring breakout of their leader. Liam was shocked, this was not typical Resistance tactics. This had Weasley written all over it! An attack with no chance of success with no survivors, typical Gryffindor behaviour.

"How long till they're in weapons range?" Parkinson asked.

"45 seconds." Bulstrode replied.

Liam took a deep breath and rubbed his face then cursed. He would have to take more Resistance fighters who were only doing what was right in their opinion. The fighters begun their attack before they were in weapons range and even then they were evading the targeting sensors. Soon enough three more waves joined the attack and the Malevolence's shields wouldn't withstand such an assualt especially when the fighters were using blasting curses that exploded on impact with the shields.

"Dorsal shields are failing. We have lost partial coverage on Deck Seven." Bulstrode shouted over the carnage.

"Corporal, take your best men and get to Deck Seven. They're going for Potter, kill on sight." Liam ordered. "Lieutenant Parkinson, take a squad and reinforce the General's Cell."

Both Bulstrode and Parkinson left in a hurry as Liam continued to shout orders.

-RR-

Andrea opened the cell door and indicated for Harry to follow.

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh you seem to be under the pretense that I'm giving you to the Resistance. You couldn't be more wrong. I'm taking you to another location. If your merry men happen to run down here, all they'll find is my squad waiting for them." Andrea hissed.

Harry walked out and was pushed into the lift, he was aboit to say something but was silenced by Andrea.

"I swear to Merlin if you mention how I'm like my mother, I'll kill you now and be done with it. Should have in my opinion." She hissed again.

Harry felt a little bit safer knowing that Andrea was not in command and he wouldn't meet his end at his own daughter's wand. Soon they arrived outside someone's quarters and the door opened to reveal Astoria waiting and judging by the glare aimed at Harry, he would rather stay with Andrea. He was pushed inside and Andrea left to return to the Bridge knowing that Astoria could handle her father-Potter. Her thoughts were still drifting to the fact that she had enemy blood in her veins. It was repulsive. If anyone caught news of that fact, her Imperial career would be over and she would surely be executed publicly and painfully.

-RR-

The Bridge shook as the hull took yet another direct hit. The shields had long since failed due to the sheer force that they were being hit with. The Malevolence had already taken heavy damage but soon enough and it would be severe.

"Helm take us out of here. Reverse course!" Liam said.

But before the helmsman could confirm their course, the console exploded out into sparks and the helmsman was thrown back. He never stood a chance, his face was red and black from the burns caused by the explosion.

"Sir! What do we do now?" Bulstrode asked.

"Get me the IMS Raptor, it's a destroyer class sea ship. Tell them to prepard for imminent attack from Resistance forces. We're through running from these bastards!" Liam shouted.

He took the helm and the Malevolence turned into a nose dive and cleared the grey clouds where the sea met them. Liam pulled the heavy ship up as soon as they were clear and the ship lurched as the bulkheads creaked.

"Transfer all power to emergency shields and weapons. Take it from artificial oxygen if you have to, just do it!" Liam ordered and laid in a course to intercept the Raptor.

"Sir message from the Raptor! Captain Yaxley is awaiting our arrival. His weapons are charged and ready. Commander! Here come the Resistance again."

"Give me weapons control." Liam requested and once he got it, all the dorsal and aft weapons fired with full intensity. The fighters numbers soon dropped but it wasn't enough as they continued to bombard the hull.

"We can't take much more of this!" Bulstrode shouted.

"Patch me through to Resistance Control. Frequency Tango Seven Three. Hurry!" Liam said.

Once he got the signal that he was on, he said,

"This is Commander Liam James Taylor of the Imperial Battle Cruiser Malevolence. As you may know we have Commander General Harry Potter onboard as a prisoner of war. If you do not call off your current attack on the Malevolence, I will kill Potter right here right now, personally. To the leaders of the Resistance, I say this, if you call off this attack, I will try with every fibre of my being and every flicker of my power to persuade the Emperor to spare his life. I give you my word and my oath as a Wizard, this I swear. You have a minute to comply."

Less than thirty seconds later, the attacking Resistance soldiers fell back and disappeared from sight. Then three seconds later, the Malevolence was hailed on a secure channel.

"Commander Taylor, I am Commander General Daphne Potter and this is General Hermione Granger. We have accepted your oath and we are...thankful for your decision to try and help my husband. But I ask you, why? Beyond the familal bond my sister and I share, you have no reason to spare my husband."

"Because I refuse to kill a man whose wife is expecting a child. It goes against my personal nature to do so and I am not about to change. The Malevolence will continue on course to the Imperial Palace, where I can assume there will be no further attacks on my vessel." Liam replied.

"You have my word Commander Taylor. The Resistance will call a three day truce in which we will not attack any Imperial Territories." Daphne said earning her a glare from Hermione.

"Thank you General. Taylor out."

The Bridge officers gave a huge sigh of relief. Liam now had his doubts about his ship, if a few wizards on broomsticks could deal that much damage, then the Malevolence was just an old cat trying to frighten the Resistance with its roar.

-RR-

Harry had long since been returned to his cell and Astoria was alone till Liam returned looking exhausted. He fell asleep as soon as she told him to go to bed and he didn't wake up till Astoria called him. The damage report had come in and it wasn't looking good. The primary hull had been breached multiple times, shields were offline, weapons were down and the casualties were still being counted but the Malevolence was running on a skeleton crew as she limped back home, the Raptor had been too late to assist and was now escorting the cruiser back. Liam walked down to the cell that Harry was in and he instantly felt anger bubble up in him.

"Tell me Harry. The Resistance stands against the Empire on everything. But what about the men and women who serve the Empire? Are they instantly condemned by you and your friends? An instant death sentence for the innocent lives who some have no choice but to serve. I came to this conclusion a long time ago. The Resistance and the Empire are exactly the same. Just as bad as the other but the Empire is the way forward, Daphne has called a three day truce on the condition that you live. The Emperor is surely going to put me under the Cruciatus but I am not about to deny your child his or her father. That is the greatest crime in my eyes, and I will not commit it again. I hope you're happy with Weasley and Granger, Imperial Intelligence puts the pair in charge of the attack on the Malevolence. I have a crew of nine hundred and fifty, now the Malevolence is operating with a crew of three hundred. Six hundred people Harry...wives will not see their husbands, parents will not see their sons or daughters. Brothers, sisters, husbands and wives. Think about that. Goodnight General."

* * *

**Wow...Liam is beginning to resent the Resistance. The Malevolence is heavily damaged, now that's because of the combined power of the Resistance flyers.**

**Next Chapter: Liam Taylor meets with the Emperor and tries to fulfil his promise to Daphne. Also Astoria is asked to meet someone in Diagon Alley but who is it? The Empire decides to reply in force against the Resistance when the Malevolence returns to service and more powerful then ever before.**


	7. Rise: The Emperor's Enemy

Rise of the Resistance

By TheTrickster96

Chapter Seven

The Emperor's Enemy

The Malevolence had docked an hour ago and the Commander along with the prisoner and two whole security detachments followed leaving Lieutenant Commander Parkinson in command of the repairs. Something in Parkinson's mind caused her to worry about the prisoner, he was her father after all. But she smashed the thought of her father out of her mind. He was merely the man who she shared DNA with, that was it. Once again Parkinson found herself seeking the counsel of Astoria Taylor and was welcomed with a kind and understanding smile. Astoria was a very good listener and was always there to help anyone. Her nature was far too warm to allow her to be cold and ready to act as an Imperial Officer should be. Andrea wasn't the type to smile but she left Astoria with a wide smile that caught Astoria by surprise.

-RR-

Liam Taylor had been under the Cruciatus before many times. During his Academy days, many Purebloods took fustrations out on Half-Bloods who were also enlisting. But Voldemort's Cruciatius Curse had no comparison, it felt like burning knives stabbing him over and over repeatedly. He tried to keep the screams in but after five seconds it was too much to handle and the Throne Room was filled with the pain-filled screams of an unfortunate Commander. It was after thirty seconds that Liam passed out from the pain. This was his reward for making light of the deal Liam had made with Daphne Potter. A deal that ensured Harry's life continued and the survival of the Malevolence and her crew. Even Admiral Malfoy thought the punishment was far too strong and was actually the first to help the Commander when the Emperor had left.

"Take him to the medical centre. Have him ready for duty within the hour." He ordered.

Astoria was cursing her sister with every name under the sun. After asking why her husband was in a medical centre and about this so-called deal with her sister, she lost her temper and went straight to find her idiotic excuse for a brother-in-law. After demanding his location she was escorted into his cell, she slapped him as hard as she could and ignored the pain as she proceeded to slap him again before completely losing all control of her temper and delivered a jarring blow to Harry's face.

"My husband endured a Cruciatus Curse because he gave his word to your wife that if your stupid Resistance stopped the attack on the Malevolence, he would try and ensure you lived. He is unconscious right now when he should be with his wife eating dinner. Tonight was our anniversary and because of your idiot of a wife and you, he will miss it. I was going to tell him that I was pregnant tonight and I don't even know if he'll wake up. The Doctors informed me that his pain receptors overloaded along with his blood vessels bursting. He's in intensive care on his Anniversary and I blame you Potter. If you see Daphne before I do, tell her to wise up and leave your sorry arse behind. Wherever you go Harry, pain and destruction follow. You damage people Harry and for what it's worth, happy birthday."

-RR-

ONE MONTH LATER

For Lieutenant Commander Parkinson it was a good day as she received news of Commander Taylor's recovery, he had woke up from his four week coma and was now fit to return to duty. The Doctors had questioned if the Commander had suffered any mental trauma but he had passed every test that he had been given with flying colours. For someone else it was a joyous occasion, Astoria Taylor had long since been given a field commission in the Empire as a Counsellor but offically she was a Lieutenant. She requested that the Malevolence return to London but found that Parkinson had already changed course. It was a few hours later that Commander Taylor stepped back on board his ship. He was greeted by all crew members onboard the Malevolence who saluted but that quickly turned into applause and cheers. The Bridge never changed and it was Lieutenant Commander Parkinson who greeted him and along with Astoria who was overcome with happiness. The Malevolence had been stuck on patrol duty for the past month and the crew knew that with the return of Commander Taylor, they would be able to re-enter the war and crush the Resistance. Astoria always made sure she was able to reach London and Liam, she had been given her orders by Admiral Nott and was expected to follow them through. She would not let him or Liam down and in his stead, Lieutenant Astoria Taylor was a force to be reckoned with.

"Parkinson, open a ship-wide broadcast." Liam requested.

Andrea put the order and a shrill whistle was heard across the ship.

"Crew of the IMS Malevolence, this is Commander Liam James Taylor. As you may already knew I am now retaking command of the Malevolence. I have received orders from Grand Admiral Malfoy that we are to proceed to Sector Three to root out any and all pockets of Resistance Fighters. Imperial Intelligence believes that Sector Three is to be attacked by a large force of the Resistance. My orders to you are to take no prisoners. Any Resistance fighter you find is to be executed immediately, no exceptions. This is the start of the end of the Resistance as many other naval vessels will be attacking other confirmed Resistance targets. Any further orders will be given by Lieutenant Commander Parkinson or Corporal Bulstrode. Taylor out."


	8. Rise: The Fate of Ginny Weasley

Rise of the Resistance

By TheTrickster96

Chapter Eight

The Fate of Ginny Weasley

The Malevolence was on battle stations as she flew to the co-ordinates that Intelligence sent. But something was troubling Lieutenant Commander Parkinson and it was the sudden change in Commander Taylor. She knew the orders were to take prisoners and Taylor had ordered the death of any and all Resistance Fighters. She left the bridge and knowing that the Commander was with Corporal Bulstrode discussing ground tactics, went to see Astoria to see what had caused this sudden change in her CO.

"Liam blames himself for getting tortured at the hand of the Emperor when it was actually Daphne's fault. She put the stakes too high when Liam requested they stop their attack. She knew he had no choice but to accept to whatever counter she had. Daphne has always been the true embodiment of a Slytherin, always got what she wanted from our mother and father. She knows how to manipulate people and I learnt from her. Liam found out about Potter's escape and he blamed himself for not killing him on the spot. Liam isn't going to make the same mistake twice." Astoria said.

All of it shocked Andrea, she knew that the Commander had been put under a powerful Cruciatus but at the hands of the Emperor, that was sickening. Her Commanding Officer tortured because he put his crew first, in a coma because he made sure her father did not die...yet. As Andrea turned to leave she remembered something she meant to ask Astoria about.

"Lieutenant, I have a question. It is of a personal nature I'm asking as a friend not as a superior officer." Andrea said quietly.

Astoria knew what it was about but still answered.

"The Doctor onboard confirmed it. I had a miscarriage. I haven't told my husband yet so I would appreciate it if..." Astoria began to say.

"It is not my place Astoria. For what it's worth, I am so sorry. I honestly am." Andrea said trying to be comfort to Astoria but the Lieutenant merely smiled and went back to her desk and continued with her reports.

-RR-

Harry had long since returned to the underground base of the Resistance. He had told the others about Liam defecting to the Empire but neglected to mention anything about his reasons about staying with the Empire as well as Astoria's pregnancy. Daphne had no idea that her sister was with child as well, it would be for the best that Daphne not find out about Astoria. Harry had also found out that it was Hermione's plan to attack the Malevolence. Liam had told him of the losses suffered due to the attack but Hermione didn't seem to care. He sat alone thinking about how much the War had changed his life. His best friends turned into cold-hearted soldiers and before she was pregnant, Daphne was especially cold to most people. Was this his doing, Harry thought to himself. He got rid of the thought the next second as he realised it was down Voldemort and his stupid Empire. They were the reason he had changed along with everyone else. Even Liam had changed but he couldn't see it. It was down to Harry to get him to see the truth. This War needed to end but the only way that would happen when Voldemort was dead, along with his followers.

In another part of the Base, Hermione and Ron were having a secret meeting.

"Liam defected and he's in command of the Empire's most powerful ship. He's got my units outnumbered and even yours Hermione. Harry doesn't see that to finish this War, we need to take away the fear." Ron said.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"The Malevolence is a symbol of the Empire's strength and to strike fear in anybody who even thinks of rebellion." Hermione replied. "We need to take that ship out...and I think I know how and who!"

Ron raised his eyebrow in question.

"My wife of course! She's close to Liam and Astoria and would never be suspected. She sabotaged the Malevolence before. She was to get Harry out during the attack after Dublin."

Ron thought about how he could contribute and it came to him.

"Get her on the channel. I have a plan. But we'll need Ginny on this as well."

-RR-

Back on the Malevolence, Liam was pacing alomg the Bridge. The ship had reached the co-ordinates and they had got there too late. The Resistance had obviously scored a victory once again. Liam had taken a battalion down to the surface and within a few minutes they had found a survivor. Liam had lightly questioned him due to the fact he was fatally injured and there was nothing that clould be done. The survivor had revealed that it was Ginny Weasley who led this attack and that her forces were heading west when they gotten word that Liam and the Malevolence was on its way.

Liam was shocked. When he left for the Imperial Academy, Ginny had wanted no part in the War and had pleaded with Harry and Liam not to let him go on his mission. Ginny and Liam had a past but they kept it a secret. They remained the best of friends even when Liam had fallen in love with and married Astoria. Their past relationship was purely physical and a way of relieving stress. Liam had thought Ginny left the Resistance and went into hiding not actually taken up command of a unit. He returned to the Malevolence and almost struggled when he ordered the Malevolence to head west. He put his head in his hands and thought about how he would handle this one.

"Commander, priority one message for you." An officer said.

"My eyes only...confirm the frequency and secure it crewman." Liam ordered and proceded to his quarters to answer the message.

He awaited the appearance of someone from Imperial Command but much to his surprise, it was not an Imperial Admiral, it was Ginny herself.

"Hey Taylor. Fancy seeing you round these parts." She joked.

"Hey yourself. So! Your own unit?" Liam asked.

"I know! Good isn't it? Though really we're just specialist commandos. Nothing major."

"You heard that you're being pursued by an Imperial ship." Liam said nervously.

Ginny nodded and narrowed her eyes.

"It's the Imperial Flagship. Didn't you know that?" Liam asked.

"No... I haven't heard from Base in quite a while. I mean I heard on the grapevine that there's a Dreadnought near the area." Ginny replied. "Liam...what do you know?" She asked, certain that he knew everything about this.

"That Dreadnought class ship is the IMS Malevolence. The most advanced battle cruiser the Empire constructed and they placed me in command. I have standing orders to pursue you and eliminate the threat." Liam said.

Ginny could swear she heard a little pride in his voice. Had Liam been brainwashed by the Empire? She became deeply worried at how he seemed. She could tell by just his stance alone that he really was an Imperial. She cast her eyes down to the floor and tears began to build up in her eyes. She was mourning her friend, who Harry had practically killed when Liam was asked to go on the mission.

Liam sighed. He could tell what was going through his old friend's mind. He always knew.

"Taylor to Bridge. Reverse course and lay in a new course for Sector Two-Two-Four. Best speed." He called to the surprise of Ginny and himself even.

"Course laid in and engaged Commander." Came the reply from Parkinson.

"Ginny take your forces and hide. Split up, and change your identity. The Resistance is falling. The Empire is organising a massive counterattack to finally destroy them. I'm meeting up with the Fifth Naval Fleet and we're going after the Base. Do whatever you want with this information but tell Harry this, I am going to let him live alomg with his wife. Now go to South Africa, they will gladly help. I'll find you one day." Liam said and cut the transmission. He felt a tear run down his cheek and smiled at the thought of Ginny living a happy life.

-RR-

"And you're completely sure about that?" Daphne asked.

"A hundred percent Daphne. The Malevolence and the Fifth Fleet are on their way. Get yourself out of there as well as Harry. Even if you have to stun his arse and drag his stubborn carcass, get him out!" The form of Ginny Weasley said.

The transmission died out and Daphne sent out a call across the Base.

"All Resistance Units, this is Commander General Daphne Potter. We have recieved word that the Imperial Fifth Fleet has located our base and that now they are on their way here. Futhermore they called in reinforcements and the IMS Malevolence has answered. All hands, battle stations. Prepare for evacuation."

* * *

**That was Chapter 8 and two to go. It's about to go nuclear!**


	9. Fall: The Battle of Sector 224

Rise of the Resistance

By TheTrickster96

Chapter Nine

The Battle of Sector 224

On the Malevolence Bridge, it was tense. You didn't need to be empathic or a Counsellor to know that it was a tense situation. Liam was sat in his chair quietly discussing the attack plan with Andrea. Corporal Bulstrode was checking over the weapons systems when just like the aftermath of Dublin, everything went down. The emergency lights automatically lit up and the Bridge was bathed in blue light.

"All systems unresponsive Commander." Bulstrode said.

"Twice now. Even after the refit. We have a saboteur aboard. Taylor to Ensign Davis, report to the Bridge."

It took Tracey a few minutes but eventually she walked onto the Bridge.

"Tell me Ensign...how did you sabotage the ship?" Liam asked calmly.

Tracey stammered and stuttered. She couldn't find an answer and knew that she could killed on the spot for treason and sabotage and so drew her wand and casted a bright light which blinded everyone for so long that Tracey was able to cast a curse and apparate away. When everyone had regained their vision, they could only look upon the body of Milicent Bulstrode, who laid upon the floor dead. Liam sighed and called for a medical team to come to the Bridge.

Within the hour the repairs were underway on the Malevolence. Luckily Tracey had only sabotaged the engine drive and the weapons. Life support was fully functioning along with the shields. Liam and Astoria sat down to dinner that night without their friend. Liam told his wife what had happened and she sighed deeply.

"Hermione's a bad influence. Girl's as kind as she was back in school but this War has changed everyone. People like Hermione, who are this close to Harry, well they were bound to change. Harry especially, I mean he's in command of an entire army when this War should have ended back in the nineties. Voldemort has amassed a huge army, an Empire even and he's taken over practically half the world. That kind of failure changes anyone. Harry needed to change and he did just that, but I think he lost sight." She said.

"Ria what about us? I've definitely changed. I mean I was going to bring down the Empire but now my mission to keep you safe. You come first before anyone and anything. I've been like that since I married you." Liam replied smiling.

"That might have been one of the sweetest things you've said Mister Taylor." Astoria said with a wide smile.

"The night is young Mrs Taylor, and I still have my tuna pasta to finish and perfect for you." Liam replied and walked over to the kitchen but giving his wife a kiss beforehand.

-RR-

Andrea was looking over something when a transmission came through.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Parkinson of the IMS Malevolence, respond." She called but there came no reply.

On the main screen it was static. But once the transmission was cleared up, it turned out to be Harry.

"Parkinson, I want to talk to Taylor, now." He barked.

"I'm not sure these days but aren't you usually supposed to say please? Anyway I'm sorry but the Commander is currently indisposed. In his place I am authorised to speak on his behalf and the Empire. Now, what may I help you with?" Andrea replied with a sneer aimed at her father.

"I want an explanation. A few hours ago, I received an encrypted message briefly explaining the desertion of one of my Commanders and the unit they were commanding. What did you do?"

Andrea still sneered and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about. Goodbye."

Little did Andrea know, a very impressed Commander was actually standing on the Bridge but hidden from sight. He smirked victoriously, he was worried that Andrea would be emotionally compromised with facing her father but she felt nothing but hatred for him. In her eyes, he had deserted her and Pansy and now he was with Daphne Greengrass. Andrea had nothing against the Greengrass family, after the youngest daughter of the old family married well. Liam left the Bridge laughing at how fortune favoured the Empire. It was finally going to end and Liam could finally live with Astoria in peace.

The Malevolence had joined up with the Fifth Naval Fleet and had already proceded to begin to bombard the Resistance Sensor Net, ridding the Resistance of their eyes and ears. Unfortunately the Resistance had mobilised and had launched a damaging counterattack against the Empire. The Malevolence held its own and hadn't even been scorched on the sides but the sea ships hadn't been as lucky and five ships out of the nine had been crippled while the others had suffered moderate damage. The Malevolence had moved on into land and obliterated any Resistance they detected. Nothing survived but the biggest surprise came when the Resistance had actually managed to launch a naval fleet of their own and their first attack destroyed the remainder of the Fifth Fleet and then went on to eliminate any and all reinforcements that the Empire had sent. The Malevolence had to fall back in case much to Liam's disappointment and then was ordered to back up the Ninth Fleet. It was exceedingly irritating being the spearhead of the Fleet but then being forced to protect a fleet. But his mood soon changed when the Battle of Sector 224 reached its climax.

-RR-

Deep inside the Resistance Base, what was once known as The Golden Trio were talking amongst themselves.

"You can't be serious Harry! Losing Ginny was bad enough but what you're proposing is ludicrous and beyond your usual level of stupidity. I'm all for beating the Empire but that's too far. What about the innocents?" Hermione screeched furiously.

Ron remained silent, he was split right down the middle when it came to Harry's proposal. Harry on the other hand was still arguing with Hermione.

"Harry, last we heard the Malevolence was with the Ninth Fleet, they're headed here. We have to evacuate. I told you returning to England and setting up the Base here was far too risky. We don't have the same breathing room here as we did in Tokyo."

" 'Mione, we have to think about long term consequences. The Americans sent them only to be used as a last resort. The Empire is pushing hard and we know they're seeking to end usandthe War. I will do what is necessary to protect you, Ron, Daphne...everyone. You guys are my family, it's my duty to protect you." Harry replied and it was Harry's words that shocked Hermione into silence.

Harry had indeed changed, he talked of duty and using unnecessary force like a soldier would. Her family had a long history of military service. Her Grandfather and Uncle had served and seen action and they, in Hermione's eyes, were her inspiration. Their beliefs survived in Hermione and she had been taught by them about the sense of duty and honour. But there was a hidden lesson, there is no honour in war.

Harry sat in front of Daphne as he told her of what was his last resort. It frightened her deeply, she had seen the destruction one could cause but what had been given to the Resistance, was basically sentencing the world to a War that no one would survive.

"Harry you're not thinking straight. What about the other countries that haven't fallen yet? They're looking here, watching the situation, if we resort to that level, they will react accordingly. England will already be crippled beyond repair and not to mention the death toll. For the first time Harry, I look at you and I know I cannot stand with you on this. Nuclear weapons are off the table. Threaten the Empire all you like with these warheads but activate one and so help me I will make sure Alexandra never knows her father."

Harry couldn't bear the thought of not being with Daphne or their daughter. Was he really capable of destroying England? He hadn't thought deeply about the consequences and from the way he was thinking about it now, he would be as bad as Voldemort. Innocent men, women and children. He could see it now, little Alexandra and other children that lived with the Resistance Commanders, alone as the world burned around them. He would not see that happen nor would he bring about the destruction of his home, no matter how tight the Empire controlled it. He kissed Daphne on the forehead and went off to see his little daughter.

-RR-

It was a quiet night when Liam was contacted by Imperial Command. He and Lieutenant Commander Parkinson were waiting for the spectral images of the Admiralty to appear in the communication room. The Admirals sat at a table and the two Commanders saluted.

"Commander Taylor, Lieutenant Commander Parkinson, good evening. We have news concerning the War. At twenty minutes past the hour, Imperial Command was contacted on a heavily encrypted channel. One so secure it could not be traced by anyone at our disposal." Grand Admiral Malfoy began. "It was Potter demanding our surrender. It seems that he obtained muggle weaponry that poses a deep threat to not only the Empire but to the entire world. It appears that Potter was given several nuclear warheads sent from the Americans before they fell to us. Potter has given us a choice, surrender or die. We believe he is bluffing. Your mission now Commander, is to seek, locate and assess the threat. On no account are you to engage Potter and the Resistance now. If it does appear that Potter is ready to use his weapons then use all force necessary to eliminate the threat. Further bloodshed can be avoided here, this is going to be your toughest assignment Commander. If you can avert the threat, try with all your power to get them to stand down. The War can end today and you Commander may just be the key." He went on to say.

"Commander contact us every hour appraising us of the situation. Good luck to you and your crew." General Dolohov finished.

The two Commanders sighed loudly and heavily. This was not what they were expecting. The Resistance was facing certain extinction and they were going to take the Empire with them. The world would weep as Harry Potter would condemn the Earth as a desolate wasteland.

"Parkinson to Bridge. Reverse course, take us back to Sector Two-Two-Four. Maximum speed." Andrea called and the helm responded.

"Assemble the senior staff for a meeting in five minutes. Get me everything on those weapons and anything we have on the Sector." Liam ordered and Andrea nodded and marched off, leaving Liam alone in the Comm Room with his thoughts. He knew Harry wasn't like this, this wasn't his usual tactics. He would never harm innocents, at least not like this. He would be killing everyone and the devastation would last long after their generation was just dust.

The Malevolence senior staff was shaken by the briefing that the Commander himself had given. They knew the consequences and they were now the only ones who could stop this. Liam looked un the eyes of his crew and he saw many different things on their faces. Shock, worry and doubt was drawn clearly for all to see. Liam kept faith however as did Andrea and they dismissed the crew and ordered them to report to their stations. It was just the two left in the Briefing Room when Andrea decided to share her thoughts.

"Commander, permission to speak freely?" She asked and got a nod in reply. "Sir as you already Potter is my father and it seems that you both know each other well, am I like him?" She asked.

Liam was shocked by the question. Of all the questions she could have asked it was this.

"In a way, yes. You are indeed your father's daughter. But in the sense that you stand up for what you believe and you do your duty to the best of your ability. But as far as that is and of course your eyes, you are Pansy's daughter through and through. You are your own person of course but Andrea, you are the mirror image of your mother with just a few aspects of your father. Why ask such a question?"

Andrea shifted in her chair uncomfortably.

"I dream sometimes...the Empire didn't rise and I had a family. My mother and father, a little sister or brother. I was happy." She admitted.

"You aren't happy now?" Liam asked.

"Yes I am, doing my duty for the Empire is a huge honour. I have you to thank for that, promoting me to LC. But..." Andrea said but she couldn't finish.

"Lieutenant Commander, let me tell you something that nearly nobpdy knows beyond an old friend and my wife. I had that once, a family. My parents, two older brothers. They were murdered. Their lives taken away from me by the Empire no less." He said, the revelation making Andrea gasp. "Before you ask, I want you to know that what I did at the time I did for revenge, the Resistance came and I was rescued by Harry himself no less. I left with them and joined them. I was one of their best, the best even. I was up there with Harry, Daphne Greengrass as she was back then and even Granger. I had nothing to lose and then Harry asked me about a mission. I was to infiltrate the Empire, starting at the very bottom and I worked my way up. The Empire had no record of me and had never seen my face, I was given a commission as soon as I developed my cloaking charm. It was already something I was working on back in the Resistance. It's how I stayed hidden from Imperial Intelligence. I rose up through the ranks just as I did in the Resistance." Liam finished. Andrea was shocked and was frozen in her chair.

"What happened?" She asked in a whisper. "What changed?"

"I met her. The most beautiful woman in the world. Astoria Greengrass. I was already taking a huge risk since her elder sister was my superior. But I didn't care, as far as everyone thought, I was Corporal Taylor. Believe it or not but she asked me out and from there she went from Astoria Greengrass to Astoria Taylor. She was my 'Ria and I loved her. I told her everything and she cursed her sister. Apparently Ria got the brains and Daphne got the looks, I don't believe that for a second." Liam laughed. "She stayed by me. The moment it changed really was very recently, an attack on me but Astoria got in the way. The apartment we had in London was blown up, she was caught in the explosion. She was burnt but she obviously survived but it was revealed that it was a rogue splinter group from the Resistance. Needless to say, I was promoted to Commander as a result of me choosing Astoria over the Empire and Resistance. I am protecting her and just her. Of course I am going to be loyal to the ship, the crew and you but that's just my duty. I swore on my blood and soul that I would protect my wife."

Andrea was moved to tears. He had lost so much and had gained so much, this was why he was inspiring. He was not afraid to admit that he did not agree with the Empire. He was doing for love and to give his wife a safe home.

-RR-

Ron Weasley was on extremely thin ice...as well as on the receiving end of Daphne Potter's, Hermione Granger's and Neville Longbottom's individual wands. Parvati had caught him taking Polyjuice and saw him change into their leader's form. She watched him as he sent a message to the Empire about using the weapons the Resistance had gotten from the Americans. Harry had deactivated them with Ron and Hermione along with a pleased and proud Daphne. Ron doing this had angered Harry so much that even Daphne couldn't calm him down. It took Alexandra crying to keep Harry from firing a Killing Curse at his friend. Harry left but not before he said something.

"Lavender took a Killing Curse aimed at you. She would be ashamed of you. Your family would be ashamed of you." He spat and left.

Meanwhile the Malevolence was now flying ever closer to the Resistance Base.

"Helm slow us down to one quarter power. Raise shields and stand down weapons." Liam ordered. "Open a wide frequency channel. This is Commander Liam James Taylor of the Imperial Battle Cruiser Malevolence. We are now nearing your Base but we will not open fire unless we are provoked. We are responding to your ultimatum that Commander General Potter sent us. We await your response."

Liam didn't have to wait long for a reply thankfully.

"Commander, a matter has arisen and we regret that you have become involved. Perhaps we could meet at a neutral location. I believe it is time for this War to end. Too much blood has been shed on both sides." Daphne Potter said. Her facial expression was that of fatigue, the true face of both the Empire and the Resistance was there for all to see.

"I will have to talk to my superiors. You will hear from us within the hour. Taylor out." Liam replied. Then he turned to Parkinson.

"Get me Imperial Command on a secure channel. Use the Delta Three Code." And then he walked out of the Bridge towards the Communication Room.

-RR-

Two hours later, the Treaty of Hogwarts was signed. The Second Magical War which had lasted over three decades was over. The Empire had made several concessions, the biggest one was allowing Harry Potter to live his days out with his family in peace. Commander Liam Taylor had been the one to represent the Empire's interests and had allowed most of the Resistance forces to live their lives. When the information regarding the weapons of mass destruction was shared, Commander Taylor wanted the weapons disarmed and disassembled. But for the Empire this was not enough, they needed an example and so on the charge of high treason against the Emperor, Ronald Weasley was sentenced to life in an Imperial maximum security prison with no chance of parole. The Commander made one more condition to the keaders of the Resistance before the Treaty was signed and the words he used would go down in history as the words that ended the War.

"If I find any of the Resistance planning anything, I will take the Malevolence and I shall destroy the entire country that I find you in. Live your lives in peace and do not bring attention to yourselves, change your identities, do not let the Empire find you."

And so on that day Commander General Harry Potter of the Magical Resistance and Commander Liam Taylor of the Magical Empire ended the War. The Empire from that day, never found a single trace of any of the known Resistance fighters.

* * *

**So there is the climatic end of Rise of the Resistance. Hope this was a good read. Had a lot of fun writing this! Next Chapter is the Epilogue. **


	10. The Promised End

Rise of the Resistance

By TheTrickster96

Chapter Ten

The Promised End

It was a beautiful evening in Johannesburg, South Africa. The sun was setting and the sky burnt a brilliant orange. Mrs Ginny Davidson sat on her apartment balcony watching the people below and the sky above. The unmistakable sound of somebody apparating split the silence like an egg and it was followed by a knock at her door. She knew it was not her husband as he was still working. She opened the door and gasped. It was the most impossible person standing in front of her. She smiled as tears began to draw in her eyes. He hadn't changed a bit but she couldn't bring herself to talk and neither could he. It had been a year since they last talked, let alone seen each other.

"Hey Liam." She whispered finally.

"Hello Ginny." He replied.

-RR-

Together the former couple sat on the balcony with a cup of tea each as they watched the people below and the sky above.

"How's Astoria?" Ginny asked.

"Fine. She's fine. She's at home with the girls." Liam replied proudly.

"Oh yes! You told me she was pregnant again. I'd love to see them." Ginny cooed.

Liam laughed and handed Ginny a photo frame. The picture inside was Liam with Astoria with their two twin daughters.

"Astoria has Scarlett Aurelia Taylor and I'm holding Andrea Georgia Taylor. Scarlett's named after her grandmother on Astoria's side and Andrea is my former first officer's name. I owed it to her." Liam said. His eyes fixed on the three beautiful girls in the picture.

"Oh yes...I had heard about that. Your sudden retirement caused quite a stir Mister Taylor. What are you doing now?" She asked.

"I'm actually looking after the girls while Astoria works in the hospital as a Counsellor. Imagine thay eh?! The famous Commander Taylor of the Malevolence now retired as a full time father. This is much easier!" He laughed as well as Ginny.

Ginny lost her smile as she brought up a touchy subject.

"Have you heard from Harry and Daphne?" She asked, wary of the way he might react.

Liam sighed and shook his head.

"It isn't my reaction you should be worried about Gin...it's Astoria's. You mention her sister and wow, I know my wife but that side of her is a side I have never faced. It's almost as if she's a different person when Daphne is mentioned. But no, nothing from them. Which is for the best I think. My threat from all those years ago still stands. If I even pick up a trace, I'll go to whoever is in charge and get my commission back. Technically they actually still have me on the system. I'm listed as Admiral Taylor, apparently according to them, I'm just on leave. But as I said, even the tiniest of traces and I will go after them. That treaty saved the world, I think if it hadn't of been signed, Voldemort might have actually gone full dictator."

It had been four years since the Treaty of Hogwarts was signed. In that time Liam had resigned as an Imperial Officer as had Astoria. It was Captain Andrea Parkinson who now commanded the IMS Malevolence. The Empire had changed in that time as well, the Emperor had put in place several Governers to overlook key places in the world and so far the system had worked. As far as Liam Taylor understood, the Resistance had died and that was the way it stayed.

* * *

**The War ends! Not the ending I bet some of you were expecting. If you have any questions put them in a review or in a PM and I'll do my best to amswer them. Thanks so much for reading this. This is one of my favourite stories that I've written. Thanks again everyone!**


End file.
